En las buenas, en las malas, y en la cama también
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Eren le mordisquea la boca cuidando no poner tanta fuerza. Aspira su fragancia a pasto y entrenamiento y sangre, dejando un reguero de marcas moradas en lo que alcanza del cuello de Mikasa, sin remover la bufanda, y ocasionando que el aire se le vaya por momentos.


**Renuncia:** todo de papá Hajime que mata a sus niños como moscas.

**Prompt:** 016. «Acto» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 Vicios]

**Advertencias:** PWP. Y es por cosas como esta que evito el género.

Por un error estúpido de mi parte me vi forzada a eliminar el fic, así que si a alguien se le hace familiar es por eso :P me disculpo con aquellos que lo llevaron a favs o comentaron la vez anterior (¡ahora si se queda!). Podría decir que da cáncer, porque no soy de lemons, y menos de comedia. Y entonces preguntarían ¿por qué carajos escribiste este shot? y mi respuesta sería que es un regalo por el intercambio en _snk_español_ en LJ y fue para **ak_bennington** y ella lo quiso así. Igual, lo escribí con cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a primera vez supone un enorme problema para los dos.

Porque Eren no acepta mangoneos de nadie (excepto el Sargento Levi, y el Comandante Erwin, y su madre cuando estaba viva —se la imagina negando con la cabeza lamentándose porque Grisha no le dio la dichosa plática, incluso—, y…, vale, quizá no sea lo mejor dar por sentado algo así siendo un soldado). Pero con Mikasa todo es distinto. Él es distinto.

A su lado más que hombre a veces se siente un poco niño. Es una simple costumbre del tiempo el recibir un constante «Eren, no hagas esto; Eren, come tu sopa; Eren, no te mueras en el campo de batalla, por el amor de Dios». Y Mikasa no logra contenerse de recordarle lo que debe y no debe hacer, a veces frunciendo el ceño o esquivándole, resignada, oculta tras la calidez de la tela bermeja.

Eren también frunce las cejas, molesto. Bastan algunos minutos, tal vez diez, para que ambos junto con Armin olviden el asunto, platicando entre sí nuevamente. No obstante, con temas como este es más delicado el asunto.

Eren no busca ser un _imbécil desconsiderado_ (palabras textuales de Jean) ni un _ignorante_ («es que no puedes nacer sabiendo de sexo, Eren, ni que fueses qué»; palabras textuales de Armin). Y se le nota la ansiedad, también la emoción de explorar un nuevo terreno en su relación con Mikasa.

En ciertas ocasiones se sorprende mirando a través de las ventanas de la base de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, seguro de que si algún camarada le dijese a su antiguo yo, de hace varios años atrás, que sostendría un noviazgo con Mikasa Ackerman una vez los titanes comenzasen a menguar en existencia, se habría reído. No. Lo más probable es que le asestara un golpe. Sin embargo, ahí están ahora, juntos, y ya llevan un largo periodo así. Tan largo que pueden —y quieren— avanzar al siguiente nivel.

Es donde hay trabas. Eren siente un profundo disgusto por la parte de Mikasa demasiado mandona o sobre protectora. Más no tiene idea de cómo complacerla y la única forma en que lograría funcionar es que ella le vaya guiando (y como es ella seguro se preocupa).

Pero él es el hombre. Él tiene el deber de satisfacerla. Seguro.

Así que no teme comerle la boca en cuanto se le cruza en los pasillos, pillándola desprevenida y acercándola más a su cuerpo, en una especie de abrazo posesivo. Mikasa le corresponde, sin cuestionar (es capaz de seguirlo al fin del mundo, por qué a la habitación que se encuentra a seis pasos no). Teniendo la consideración de no chocar con ningún mueble hasta lanzarse descuidadamente en el colchón, aún besándose.

Está en su naturaleza ser ligeramente tosco, imprudente quizá. Más a Mikasa le gusta así de aguerrido.

— Quiero hacerlo —murmura, acariciando sus labios. Mikasa asiente—. ¿Es tu primera vez, no?

O, un implícito, _¿estás segura? ¿No te arrepentirás?_

Que Eren es temerario en todo lo que hace, empero, no desea dañarla de ninguna manera. Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ambos no son otra cosa que un par de jóvenes luchando contra la crueldad a sus alrededores.

Mikasa no responde, sino que le quita la chaqueta y la playera. A Eren le basta.

Bueno, no_ tan_ jóvenes. Piensa. Y procede a imitarle, deshaciéndose de las faldas y la blusa mientras le acaricia la piel. Primero lento, pues ha escuchado en las habitaciones masculinas de su época de novato que así se hace, luego con prisa. Se impacienta y Mikasa lo nota. Se posiciona encima de ella y va a quitarle la bufanda, quedando sin nada, cuando Mikasa lo detiene con una mano.

— No eso.

Eren se muerde el labio.

— Se va a empapar en sudor.

— Eren. La bufanda se queda —insiste. La paciencia de Eren se corta otro tanto.

— Mikasa, es un simple pedazo de tela —por la mirada que le dedica es consciente de su mala elección de palabras—. Vale, no es sólo eso, pero… —Mikasa se remueve. No es la clase de chica que se cubre los pechos por la vergüenza (ni su abdomen, el cual Eren no tiene que envidiar), pero sí de las que tercamente abrazan un accesorio con recelo.

— Sin bufanda no hay sexo, Eren.

— ¡Bien! ¡Pues no hay! —grita, de pronto irritado.

Se visten, se van del cuarto, y no se hablan ni miran siquiera el resto de la tarde. Es el deber de Armin el que realicen las paces, porque Levi los necesita para la vigilancia de noche y _no está en mi contrato hacer de una jodida niñera_.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>n la segunda Eren sigue susceptible al enojo. Es menor su cantidad, sin embargo, está ahí. Todavía.

Mikasa se recuesta a su derecha en la cama que comparten, cabeceando. A Eren, inusitadamente, le sudan las palmas. En un segundo están sentados y callados, y al otro él la besa con una tranquilidad y delicadeza impropias de él.

Comprende que no puede echarlo a perder, de nuevo. Y ella le ha perdonado. La regla es complacerla. Hacerla sentir especial. Si la regla se mantiene intacta todo lo demás sale bien. En teoría.

— Podría… podría deshacerme de ella, un rato —le susurra. Con voz queda.

Eren rechaza la opción, permitiéndole ese capricho. Los ojos de Mikasa se alumbran con cierto brillo y pronto le pasa una mano por el pelo, en caricias cortas y varios suspiros.

Eren le mordisquea la boca cuidando no poner tanta fuerza. Aspira su fragancia a pasto y entrenamiento y sangre, dejando un reguero de marcas moradas en lo que alcanza del cuello de Mikasa (sin remover la bufanda, no se arriesgará a otro pleito estúpido) y ocasionando que el aire se le vaya por momentos.

La atmosfera es lo contrario a la anterior. Más sutil. Más emocional y menos arrebatada. Las vestimentas van desapareciendo, una a una.

— ¿Voy bien?

— Sólo a ti se te ocurre hablar en el acto —comenta sin maldad. Una sonrisa diminuta asoma de sus labios y Eren tiene el impulso de achicar los ojos, conteniendo un quejido.

— Un _sí_ o un _no_ son suficiente. Sabes.

Pasea los dedos por su torso desnudo, delineando las curvas. Tanteando hasta subir a su busto.

— Eren —silencio— pon tus manos ahí.

— Son pequeños —observa—. Y… rosados.

— Eso es vergonzoso. Sólo tócalos —reprocha ella.

A cambio recibe un «Mmm» que la desespera. No está acostumbrada a que vaya con tanta calma. Reconoce más al Eren tozudo y no está segura de cómo lidiar con este, el que está tan, tan cerca pero sin llegar a más. Le apremia siendo ella la que toma el control, un instante, colocando en sus pechos las manos del joven. Eren protesta, sorprendido.

— ¡Ey! Estaba siendo considerado.

— Eso es ser lento, Eren —le imposibilita replicar—; me estaba volviendo vieja.

— ¿Cómo vas a envejecer así de veloz? —Inquiere, con desconfianza. Y entiende que es la situación menos apropiada para charlar, pero vamos, Mikasa saca ese lado suyo. Tan competitivo y que no da el brazo a torcer—. Sólo decía la verdad. Son pequeños.

— ¿No te gustan, entonces? —Pregunta.

— Nunca quise dar a entender eso —La expresión de Mikasa es de «no me la creo»—.Yo… mira, caben perfectamente ¿no?

Para demostrar un punto aprieta la carne, con ligereza. Obteniendo un gemido de parte de Mikasa. Olvidan la discusión y Eren lo repite. Y todo se vuelve saliva y gemidos, y piel contra piel, premura y hambre, demasiada hambre. Pero con ese toque de inexperiencia típico. Mikasa sólo lo incita a más, más de él, más de ellos.

_Entra de una vez, Eren_.

_Paciencia. Diablos_.

_Yo no sé qué es eso, y tú tampoco_.

_Ugh_.

Se frotan entre sí y Mikasa se arquea, sus caderas rozándose. Plaga un camino de besos en su frente, mejilla, boca, hombros. Supone que de ser más románticos él debería aprovechar para soltar frases como «Eres preciosa», o «Te quiero». Más Eren no lo hace. Prosigue con sus atenciones.

Se siente hirviendo y la cabeza le da vueltas.

Mikasa balbucea «Eren, ahí, Eren, _a-ah_». Y es perfecto. Totalmente perfecto. Nada puede salir mal…, excepto una cosa.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Qué?

Eren gruñe, avergonzado.

— ¿Ya sabes? —Mikasa abre los párpados, levantando una ceja sin entender, calmando su respiración—. ¿No necesitas… protección, algo? —Continúa, con creciente nerviosismo—. ¿O la meto, y nada más?

Mikasa arruga la nariz. Y el ambiente se va al demonio. Aún así, intenta captarlo.

—… Eren, ¿de qué hablas?

— Soy virgen, Mikasa, tú eres virgen. Podrías embarazarte. Y, te lastimaría. Quizá.

— Eso no te molestaba hace cinco minutos —señala ella, inexpresiva.

De repente a Eren no se le antoja agradable la posición en que están y más que calor hace frío y _vale_, es insalvable aquello. Hasta alguien como él logra percatarse de que lo ha echado a perder, nuevamente. Se quedan viendo el uno al otro, sin saber cómo actuar. Y es como si el recato que antes no tenían llegase sin avisos o advertencias. Mikasa bufa, sólo un poco. Y Eren gira el cuello, mirando la vela en la cómoda. Una vela sumamente interesante, si le preguntan.

— Ya no tengo ganas —admite.

— Ya.

— Y tus senos son en realidad muy chicos.

— Eres un cretino, Eren.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a tercera es la más incómoda. Realmente, comparándola con las anteriores, las hace quedar igual que un chiste. Eren no sabe cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, pero Armin se entera de los percances que han sufrido. Es esa suspicacia inherente a su persona. El punto es que los ve, almorzando en el comedor o alimentando a los caballos en el establo y parece analizarlos o algo por el estilo. Es Mikasa quien le confiesa que ya está al tanto y que, para desconcierto de Eren, desea prestarles ayuda.

Esa revelación lo hace sentir: uno, escandalizado y dos, igual que un crío. Impotente.

Alega que no es necesario, que ya se las apañarán de algún modo. No por nada ella es uno de los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad y él un héroe (modestias aparte). Que no sepan manejar una vida intima decente es el colmo y una _deshonra_. Deshonor a los Jaeger y a los Ackerman.

Es infructuoso. Mikasa parece darle la razón. No obstante, Armin los ignora igual y una tarde donde Mikasa y él dan su ronda alrededor del cuartel se lo topan en su habitación una vez vuelven. Junto a Levi, Erwin y Hanji. Y Eren sólo ruega para sus adentros que no sea lo que él cree que es.

— Nos comentaron que no saben follar, mocoso.

— ¡S-señor!

Sí lo es, por desgracia. La sangre le sube a las mejillas. Y con un demonio, no es tan horroroso como lo pintan.

_¿O sí?_

— Es un asunto privado —replica Mikasa con sequedad. Erwin asiente.

— Vamos, vamos. No sean tan duros con ellos. Es normal que tengan sus dudas —irrumpe Hanji, efusiva—, veámoslo como a un experimento ¿ok?

— Es una etapa más —explica Erwin, y luego, con una media sonrisa—. Una guerra también sirve de ejemplo.

— ¿V-vamos a luchar contra qué, señor?

— Las hormonas. Naturalmente.

Mikasa observa a Levi con escepticismo. Insegura de si ha escuchado bien. Éste le devuelve la mirada, serio. Y Eren tiene la corazonada de que puede correr sangre ahí. Armin le sonríe con cierta culpa.

— B… bueno, es que lucían algo decaídos y frustrados. Entonces asumí que consejos de alguien que ya supiese del tema servirían…

— Oh.

— Sí, sí. Levi no lo aparenta pero es un as en estas cuestiones —dice Hanji. Mikasa adopta un aura inquisitiva.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué? —Levi se cruza de brazos, recargándose en la pared—. ¿Quieres probarme?

— ¡Nadie va a probar nada! —Reacciona Eren, más abochornado que antes. Mikasa parpadea y se sitúa a su lado, sin percatarse de cuándo había avanzado hacia Levi, desafiante. Éste rezonga algo para sí.

— ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? —Erwin toma la palabra.

— Los titanes están incapacitados para reproducirse, debe ser eso.

— Pensaba, más bien, que Ackerman ha de ir arriba, y eso lo complica todo.

— ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Bien hecho Mikasa, las chicas debemos tomar el poder!

— Mujer, lo estás empeorando.

— Eren es perfectamente capaz de dominarme, señor.

— ¡Mikasa!

— Pero, Eren. Es cierto. Defiende tu hombría.

— Tal vez unos libros como guía… Arlet, ¿qué me dices de tus ejemplares?

— No sabía que tenías esos gustos tan especiales, Armin. Has crecido.

— Ehm, Mikasa, ¿p-por qué me das palmadas en la cabeza?

— Ya deja eso Mikasa. Es raro.

— Como somos tan normales…

— ¡Eres un aburrido Levi! —Hanji hace un mohín—; lo excéntrico es genial. Si Bean estuviese vivo concordaría conmigo ¿a qué sí?

— ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? —indaga Eren, dubitativo. Con el rostro en blanco. Levi ladea el cuello en su dirección.

— Todo esto es culpa tuya, mocoso.

_Que no lo diga, que no lo diga_.

— Es porque no se te para apropiadamente.

_Piedad_.

— Eso es mentira —lo escuda Mikasa.

— Quizá haga falta un estimulante —comenta Erwin, pensativo. Tiene la cara de un estratega que baraja sus opciones contra el enemigo y para Eren resulta muy ridículo lo mucho que exagera un asunto tan banal. Lo peor es que a Mikasa no parece afectarle en lo absoluto—. ¿Aprender la teoría antes de ejecutar la práctica?

— Oh, seguro que ver sexo en vivo sirve.

— Hanji-san, eso suena asqueroso —se sincera, afligido. La mujer ríe y le contesta con un "¿Ah sí?" y por la clase de sonrisa que le dedica le es inevitable considerar que ella ya lo ha hecho (espiar a alguien, o… ser ella la espiada, incluso los dos). La imagen mental recreada es perturbadora. Simple y llanamente perturbadora. Eren se pregunta qué carajos hizo para merecer aquello además de perder a su madre y padre y tener que sobrevivir en una sociedad post-apocalíptica, como si todo eso no fuese suficiente drama.

— Así que, ¿es o no Ackerman la que toma las riendas?

— Eren, no llores.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>n la cuarta ocasión Eren mantiene bajas las expectativas. Después de todo ese espectáculo —en que no llegan a nada y es obligado a irse hasta que Erwin, Levi, Hanji y Armin se cansan y cada quien vuelve a sus obligaciones respectivas— la idea ya no luce _tan_ atractiva a sus ojos. O será que el hecho de imaginar a Mikasa sobre él es atemorizante.

Transcurre el tiempo, algunas semanas. Comen, se arreglan, vigilan, vuelven a comer, duermen, se despiertan, repiten el proceso. Hasta hacen un par de expediciones en los terrenos que se piensa son los más seguros para los humanos y acaso se encuentran con un titán ocasionalmente, derrotándolo sin miramientos.

Mikasa no lo anticipa. Eren tampoco. Inicia con un beso y arrumacos diminutos de parte de ella finalizado el trabajo, en la quietud de su cuarto. Lo consumen las ansias y se anima a ir un poco más lejos. Una mano se cuela curiosa en la blusa. El aliento de Mikasa se altera. Ya no hay posibilidades de dar marcha atrás. Chasquean los dientes entre murmullos.

_Mis pechos no han crecido_.

_Qué importa Mikasa_.

_Pero_–

_Basta ya, déjame besarte_.

Enreda torpemente las piernas en su cintura, él se queja. Y es tosco. Aunque azorado. Es cuando Eren se percata de los sentimientos que usualmente prefiere ignorar. La sensación de plenitud al estar con ella, y sólo ella, que lo embarga. Y que se intensifica.

— Y la bufanda… —alcanza a sisear. Apretándole los hombros con las uñas.

— Luego la lavamos.

— _Eren_ —Mikasa suspira ante sus caricias—, b-bien.

Se deja llevar. A Eren le agrada eso.

No pasa por su mente cualquier impedimento soso de los que han venido padeciendo. Es todo Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. La que está a su merced y es suya y se humedece bajo sus dedos inquietos porque_ Uhm, qué estrecha eres_.

Y Eren la embiste suave, y Mikasa gime una y otra vez, y es casi desesperado entre el sudor y los besos.

Y si fuesen compositores harían música, seguro; si fuesen poetas, poesía. Pero no son ninguno. Sólo dos humanos.

En el éxtasis Eren cree encontrar la respuesta a por qué funciona aquello. Porque no es solo sexo.

— Eren.

— ¿Hmm?

— La próxima vez yo iré arriba.

Es pasar vergüenza. Eso es lo que es.

_Maldita sea_.

* * *

><p>PD. Se aceptan tomates, lechugas, sandías... Acá yo hago mi ensalada.<p> 


End file.
